Princess
}} A princess is a female heir to the throne of royalty. She is usually a daughter of a king and/or queen and is in a position where she legitimately could inherit her country or kingdom's throne. Overview A princess is in line for the throne if she is the oldest heir, although if she is approximately the same age as a male heir, he may have the preference. If the king dies or retires without having a male heir, the princess will become the ruler and take over as queen. Princesses Current Princesses *Nefertari Vivi is the princess of the Alabasta Kingdom. *Goldfish Princess is the princess of the Goldfish Empire. *Shirahoshi is the princess of the Ryugu Kingdom. *Mansherry is the princess of the Tontatta Kingdom. *Viola is the crown princess of the Dressrosa Kingdom. *Vinsmoke Reiju is the princess of the Germa Kingdom. *Komane is the princess of the Lulusia Kingdom. *The Matryo Princesses are the princesses of the Roshwan Kingdom. Former Princesses *The previous Poseidon, who was the first known "Mermaid Princess" of the Ryugu Kingdom. *Scarlett was the first daughter of King Riku Doldo III and the crown princess of Dressrosa before faking her death to be with Kyros and later killed by Diamante. *Rebecca is the granddaughter of King Riku Doldo III through her mother and the crown princess of the Dressrosa Kingdom before renouncing her title to be with her father. *Sarie Nantokanette was the princess of the Goa Kingdom before becoming queen. Non-canon Princesses * Atoli is the princess of Silver Arrow Island. * Kikuhime is the princess of the region of Yo in Wano. Princess as an Epithet *Perona: *Boa Hancock: *Shirahoshi: *Rebecca: In One Piece Currently, eight known princesses have made their debut. The most notable princess is Nefertari Vivi of Alabasta who traveled with the Straw Hat Pirates during the Alabasta Saga. Vivi does not follow the real world tradition of a princess in many ways, in the sense she can be more like a commoner at times than royalty. The second prominent princess is Shirahoshi of the Ryugu Kingdom, who is also considered to be the Mermaid Princess, a legendary figure who can summon Sea Kings. Mansherry is the princess of the Tontatta Kingdom, and accordingly, she is spoiled, cruel and selfish, though still a comrade for her people to want to save her. In truth, she is kind, caring and loyal to everyone, her negative attitude being directed only to Leo out of a tsundere-love. Rebecca is the lost princess of the Riku royal family of Dressrosa that was overthrown by Doflamingo and is now forced to be a gladiator; her mother and aunt were the first and second crown princesses of the country before Doflamingo overthrew them. Once Doflamingo's tyranny was revealed, Rebecca, Scarlett and Viola's names were all cleared from their negative reputations. Rebecca, as her mother did, abdicated her status as princess of Dressrosa for Viola to take, in order to be with Kyros. Hatchan met the Goldfish Princess in his seafloor stroll. Vinsmoke Reiju is the only daughter of the Vinsmoke Family, which rules over the Germa Kingdom. She is therefore the kingdom's sole princess. Her family and kingdom, however, are aggressively imperialistic, and so her primary duty as princess is to serve as a war commander in her nation's military, Germa 66. Translation and Dub Issues While "princess" in Japanese is sometimes written as , it is more commonly written by as . Trivia *Although Charlotte Linlin has the title of "queen", her daughters do not have the title of princesses. Instead, most of them have posts as ministers in Totto Land. External Links *Princess – Wikipedia article about the Princess title. References Site Navigation ca:Princesa pl:Księżniczka Category:Royalty Category:Occupations